A Gilded Cage, A Corroded Prison
by Dawnfire321
Summary: "A gilded cage is still a cage." Lerant/Lianne II


**This story was requested by and dedicated to TamariChan as a prize for winning my guessing game in my collection "Raising Lion Cubs."**

**A Gilded Cage, A Corroded Prison**

Lianne spent the entire afternoon smiling politely until her jaw hurt. She rubbed elbows with the Gallan ambassadors, keeping the tenuous diplomatic peace. When the aggravating luncheon was over Lianne walked, no Princesses don't walk, glided carefully to her chambers. As soon as the door was shut she removed her dress and, with a gasp, undid the ties on her corset. She threw it down, taking deep breaths of the wonderful air.

She pulled out the pins in her hair, running her fingers through her curls. She braided it tightly. Lianne pulled on a pair of breeches, shirt and long, split tunic. Dainty slippers were exchanged for riding boots.

Lianne had to be careful as she walked down to the stables. If the wrong person saw her she would be made to change, and forced to bring an escort on her impromptu trip into the Forest. The stable boy readied her mount and she swung into the saddle. Once she was through the palace gates Lianne kicked her horse into a gallop. She rode hard until the wind snatched her breath away and she left her troubles far behind her.

She was alone and she could be herself. When her horse could run no father she stopped by a stream and layed down in the grass. A butterfly fluttered by, landing on her nose. She giggled and sneezed; it drifted lazily away. There was a clatter of hooves.

Lianne sat up, startled. She whistled her mount to her and held still, hoping she wouldn't be seen. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here without an escort. What if something bad were to happen to her? Lianne was nearly holding her breathe; she dared a glance upward.

The man watering his horse was, not really short but... hunched over. He was tanned, with dirty blonde hair badly in need of a trim. His eyes were what had Lianne captivated. They were dark, and held such a sadness. She had no doubt that this man had seen things that she couldn't even dream up.

"Hello." He said his eyes meeting hers. "What's a girl like you doing out here?"

"I needed to breathe." She answered, sitting up. No use pretending she was invisible was there? He'd already seen her.

"That's hardly an explanation."

It should have struck her as odd that an introduction hadn't even been made, but she already felt herself becoming comfortable with this stranger.

"I just needed to get away." Lianne sighed. "From the unreasonable expectation of perfection. From everyone watching my every move. From my family."

Lianne should have been shocked at her honesty; this man was bringing words from her lips she hadn't even dared herself to think.

"You're running away." It wasn't a question.

Lianne took notice of the hastily packed bags buckled onto his horse. "So are you." she accused.

"No one's going to miss _me_." He muttered, bitterly.

"I doubt anyone will even realize I've left."

"Your life can't be so bad, girlie."

"Neither can yours."

"Let's compare scars then. We'll see who's been through worse." He lay in the grass next to her. "Why do you think your life is so bad."

Lianne decided against pointing out that she had never said any such thing; why would she run away if things were good? "I've been sheltered my entire life. I've never been allowed to go anywhere on my own. My mother says it's because she and my father love me. They just want me to stick around for their own selfish reasons, so I can be married off and forgotten about." She laughed harshly.

"Father doesn't care about me. He may love me, but he doesn't care. Ever since... my sister. She's the one who was loved and cherished. She was strong and opinionated. She actually had wishes, goals in life. Not like me. I was never allowed such things. I have to be the perfect younger daughter. Well, middle child. I always have to watch what I say and do. I can never be _me._ It's hard. I come here to escape, every now and then. I often consider crossing the river and leaving for good. But I can't. for two reasons. On one side I have my older sister, a thorn in my fathers side and constant reminder of all his broke promises, on the other is my younger one, a constant disappointment to my mother. My parents need me as a balance, and my sisters need looking after. Kally never could take care of herself, and Vania will never learn. I can't leave. I feel trapped. A gilded cage is still a cage."

"You think that's hard? Try being a social pariah. Just because of who I am related to, I am scorned. I had to search for years all across the nation just to find someone who would hire me. Everyone turns their nose up at me, without giving me a chance to prove myself. You don't have things nearly as bad as you think, girlie." They were silent.

"Who are you?" Lianne finally asked.

"Lerant of Eldorne." They lapsed into silence again. The sun was starting to touch the horizon. "You'd better get back to the Palace, Princess."

Lianne hadn't known he knew who she was. "My friends call me Lia."

As she rode home Lianne didn't know if that would be the end to her relationship with the dark-eyed man or the beginning.


End file.
